


when he talks like this you don't know what he's after

by likewinning



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7997668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't do this, man."</p>
            </blockquote>





	when he talks like this you don't know what he's after

"Don't do this, man," Harvey says. It's late, very late. They both have a full day of class tomorrow, and Harvey planned on getting up early for a run, and - Bruce just climbed into his bed.

"What am I doing?" Bruce asks. His voice is throaty with sleep, that low warm murmur like the whiskey Harvey used to steal sips of at home.

"Bruce," Harvey says. The room's almost too dark to see him, but Harvey can see his eyes well enough, bright blue and daring like a kid about to jump from a roof into a swimming pool. "We can't, right?"

"Why not?" Bruce asks. Harvey's always the one asking questions in class, making a nuisance of himself while Bruce quietly nudges the foot of his chair to say _calm down_ or sometimes just _shut up._

"Because," Harvey says. "Because," he spits out, "I'm from the fucking projects in Crime Alley, Bruce. When I go back home this summer I'm gonna work every day just so no one tries to stop me from coming back here even though I'm _on_ scholarship. Because you've got a fucking swimming pool full of money back home, okay?"

"It's not," Bruce says. He clears his throat. "It's not full of money."

"Bruce."

"Generally unless I'm home, we don't fill it with anything at all."

" _Bruce_."

"Alfred tries not to be wasteful."

Harvey snorts. Bruce's body is warm against his and Harvey feels his breath every time he exhales. Bruce is beautiful, and perfect, and even if he gets kicked out of this school for all the times he decides not to go to class, or to get drunk and fall asleep in the library, he's still going to be _something_ important someday. Harvey -

"The thing of it is, Harv," Bruce says. He touches Harvey's face, and his hand smells like a new book. "I don't give a damn where you came from, or what anyone else says about it, and you shouldn't either. The thing of it _is_ -" and Bruce leans forward and kisses him, his mouth warm and wet against his, tasting like mouthwash. Harvey lets Bruce kiss him, lets it all _happen_ the way he wants it, until Bruce reaches for the strings of his pajama pants and Harvey pushes him away, flat on his back.

"The thing is," Harvey says. "Someday you will."


End file.
